Obsolete
"Obsolete" is the second episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on August 5, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Darius Dun (David Zen Mansley) Debut *Inuwashi Gunjin Debut **Leader (Brian Maillard) **Joker (Sean Schemmel) **Hothead (Sean Schemmel) **Sage (Sean Schemmel) *Starlee Hambrath (Amanda Brown) Debut *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) Episode Plot synopsis ---- Open as Cody Jones wakes up in the morning, thinking he had dreamed yesterday's events. The boy rushes off to find his robotic servant Serling, but instead discovers that it wasn't a dream after all - the Turtles and Master Splinter are already up and training, or, in ninja terms, wrecking, in the middle of Cody's luxurious sitting room (much to Serling's dismay). The addled robot is trying to stop them in order to keep the apartment from being destroyed by the action. Serling is chasing the Turtles all over the room, but he's having little success in stopping the destructive training session. When Cody arrives the big 'bot asks his master to give him the word to throw the ruffians out, but instead, young Jones exclaims "Do it again!" Needless to say, Serling's circuits are exasperated. Later, the Turtles and Splinter are standing beside Cody’s time machine. Young Jones flips on the complex apparatus and punches in commands, but the time machine sparks, explodes and emits billows of dark smoke. The TMNT are still stuck in the future for now. Just then, Cody’s uncle, Darius Dun, walks in. Dun runs O’Neil Tech until Cody is old enough to legally take over. Jones tries to introduce the Turtles, but they've gone into stealth-mode and have disappeared. Darius then gives Cody a lecture on how he must be careful and stay in his apartment because nefarious forces would love to get their hands on the heir to the O'Neil Tech fortune. After Dun leaves, the Turtles and Cody decide to sneak to O’Neil Tech to get parts for the time machine (because Darius said that he will be out of his office for the day). The guys board the Hovershell and fly off to collect parts for the machine. Little do they know Darius is actually spying on them via Serling. Dun is outraged that the Turtles are intruding on Cody's life and he activates four large green capsules in a secret room. Bird-like armored warriors smash through the containers and greet Darius, asking him what their mission is. Dun orders his minions, the Inuwashi Gunjin, to get rid of the interfering Turtles. As the Hovershell continues its journey to the O'Neil Tech headquarters, one of the flying warriors attaches a device to the vehicle. A few seconds later, it powers on and causes the Hovershell to begin a free fall! As the Hovershell falls, it suddenly takes control of itself, being steered by an outside source. Cody quickly activates a feature he installed in the vehicle, which separates the front section of the Hover Shell from the rear. Unfortunately the front section isn't meant to fly - so it plummets to the earth. Fortunately no harm is done and the sturdy craft lands safely as a tank. Later, the shadowy winged creatures report to Darius that the TMNT got away. An enraged Dun threatens to put the Grunions back into the stasis capsules if they don't complete their mission soon. The flying fighters decide to betray Darius. Cut to Cody and the Turtles as they arrive at O'Neil Tech. The guys meet Starlee the intern, who introduces them to the Transcendental lathe (which can create physical objects from thoughts). Just then, the four Gunijin attack. With no weapons, the Turtles are overpowered, and the Gunijin kidnap Cody! With Cody gone, Serling contacts the Turtles and informs them that the boy can be traced via his enviropack. Realizing that they'll need help in the next skirmish with the Gunijin Warriors, Don suggests that they use the Transcendental Lathe to create weapons. Cut to the Empire State Building as the Gunijin contact Darius. They demand to be freed from Darius’ stasis generators or they’ll kill Cody. s.]] Back at O'Neil Tech, Leo, Raph and Don create their classic weapons with additional energy powers. Mikey goes overboard (as usual) and creates an entire battle armor suit that he dubs the "Mikey-Tron 6000". Cut back to the Empire State Building where the Gunijin leader explains to a bound Cody how he and his allies came to be in this state. Ages ago, the Gunijin were noble Avian warriors, but as time wore on their skills were no longer needed and they found themselves imprisoned by stasis generators and have been manipulated ever since. Kidnapping Cody was the only way they saw to try to gain their freedom. Just then, the Turtles come flying in on their Shell Speeders and attack. The initial combat goes well and Mike's power armor performs beyond his expectations - but it suddenly shorts out and falls into pieces, leaving him weaponless. Mikey runs away as he is chased by an angry Gunijin Warrior. During the battle, Leo frees Cody - but he is then grabbed by a flying Gunijin. Mikey kicks the Avian and he drops the boy! Jones begins the long plummet towards the streets below! As Cody falls, Raphael leaps back onto one of the Shell Speeders and flies after him. Raph grabs the boy just before the Gunijin reach him! Raph returns Cody to the rooftop and the Gunijin renew their attack - but the Turtle get the upper hand and Leonardo holds his blades at the Avian leader's throat, demanding to know what they're up to. Darius arrives just as the Gunijin leader is about to explain everything. Dun activates the stasis generators, which encompasses the flying men in darts of painful electrical energy, preventing them from talking or moving. Leonardo is also caught in the field, so Darius "rescues" the ninja just as the capsules reform around the Avians. Dun asks Cody if he saved the right one, and the boy is tricked into believing that his Uncle is on his side. Constable Biggles and the police arrive and all seems well, but the Turtles can tell that Darius is a shady character and vow to keep their eyes on him. Later, the Turtles are once again working out in Cody's sitting room. Mikey is pouting on the couch, angry that his Mikeytron 6000 battle armor failed. Cody hands the dejected Turtle a pair of energy-power nunchakus that Starlee made for him (she figured his suit wouldn’t work out). As a jubilant Mikey excitedly tries out his new weapons, he accidentally knocks Serling’s right eye out of its mooring, blinding the 'bot in one eye. Cut to a mysterious, darkened room where Darius sits in front of numerous monitors that are no longer working now that Serling's eye has been broken. Dun sits back, strokes his chin and vows to get rid of the Turtles Quotes * Starlee: Overcompensate much? * (At the beginning of the episode) Cody: DO IT AGAIN! HAHAHAH! * Serling: Oh, my circuit boards weren't built for this. * (regarding the mess in the beginning caused by Mikey failing a ninja exercise) Serling: This is a disaster. * Splinter: Yes…Michelangelo should've seen that one coming. * (at O'Neil Tech) Cody: Pretty cool, huh guys? I knew you'd like it, seeing how O'Neil Tech was founded by April, Casey, and you, Donatello. * Donatello: (awed) I'' help build all this!? Whoa... * '''Raphael': Aw, get over yourself, genius. Trivia * First appearances of Starlee Hambrath, the O'Neil Tech intern, the Inuwashi Gunjin, and Darius Dun * Don, along with April O'Neil and Casey Jones are revealed to have built O'Neil Tech. * Before the turtles get their weapons you can see closely that Mikey has his nunchucks even though he didn't get them until the end of the episode. Gallery * Obsolete/Gallery External link *"Obsolete" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes